


Rohirrim! TO THE KING!

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is in love with Eomer and The Lord of the Rings. Bones uses this to his advantage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rohirrim! TO THE KING!

“Go on Jim,” Bones’ voice was firm. “Say it or this stops, you know the rules.”

“ _Rohirrim! TO THE KING!_ ” Jim managed to pant out.

“Good boy Jim, such a good boy.” Bones dipped his head down and licked Jim’s pucker again. He felt Jim’s flesh quiver under his tongue.

This all started several months back with Jim asking if Bones had ever read _The Lord of the Rings_. Bones told him he had heard of the book, but wasn’t much for that fantasy nonsense, dammit he was a busy man who didn’t have time for a children’s story. Jim was crushed. He had read these books as a teenager and loved them. (Children’s story, my ass Bones…) Which upon further reflection may have something to do with his current predicament.

Bones could never deny Jim anything, so they began reading the book together at the end of their day. They would cuddle into Bones’ dorm bed, Jim with his head on Bones’ chest and he would read to Jim until they couldn’t keep their eyes open. Jim’s favorite character was Eomer and even Bones had to admit there was something intriguing (sexy) about the Third Marshall of Riddermark.

Jim’s current predicament was as follows: he was naked, sweaty and totally undone. He was on his knees in the middle of the bed, ass up, face planted into the mattress, his hands were tied to the rail of the headboard.

“Keep going Jimmy.” Bones admonished from his position behind Jim’s lovely ass.

“ _W-what business does an elf, man, and a dwarf have in the Ridder-Mark? Speak quickly_ …  Bones, please…”

Bones dug his fingers a little deeper into the cheeks of Jim’s ass as he pulled them apart, further exposing Jim’s hole. He felt Jim shudder as he blew across the sensitive skin.

“More Bones, just like that.”

Bones used two fingers to slap Jim’s swollen hole and he felt Jim buck against him, moaning loudly. “Jimmy, you know the rules, darlin. Be a good boy for me.”

“S-sorry Bones, _L-look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these land_ s.” Jim’s bound hand’s gripped the rail of the headboard harder as Bones’ tongue began to dip and swirl around his opening once again. “Close B-bones’ so close.” Jim stuttered over the words.

“Not yet, Jimmy.” Bones said pulling back. “Take some deep breaths and bring yourself back to me.” Bones’ hands were rubbing up Jim’s back, soothing yet keeping him on edge at the same time. “Very nice Jimmy, so proud of ya.”

Jim took a deep breath as he searched for the words.“ _Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their f-former m-masters_.” He screamed out as Bones’ tongue made it past the first ring of muscle. “Bonesbonesbonesbones.” Jim prayed, the left side of his face flush against the mattress. He could feel sweat pooling in the small of his back and slowly running in trickles toward his shoulders.

“Love those horses, Jim, they remind me of two we had on the farm when I was growin up.” He bent his face back to Jim’s ass, darting back inside only to retreat moments later to lick around the outer rim of Jim’s ass. “Keep goin, Jimmy.” He whispered to Jim’s hole.

“ _N-now is the hour! Riders of R-rohan! Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all, to lord and l-land!_ ” Jim was close, so damn close, but he didn’t want this to end. Bones was a master with his tongue and he cried out again as he felt Bones’ tongue reach deeper inside of him, deeper into his soul.

“Look at you Jimmy,” Bones purred. “Ass in the air, your hair is a sweaty mess and you’re beggin for more. Such a good little boy, aren’t you Jimmy.”

“Bonessss, please.” Jim felt his entire body start to shake as his balls began to tighten.

“Jimmy.” The warning tone was back in Bones’ voice. “Don’t make me stop now sugar.”

 _“I do not d-doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm.”_ Jim gasped as the words made it past his lips.

“Very nice Jimmy.” Bones’ tongue continued its assault on Jim’s battered hole. He alternated long, slow licks with cold breaths of air across Jim’s skin.

“ _N-none who venture there ever return. Th-that mountain is evil._ ” Jim couldn’t hold on much longer. He didn’t want to disappoint Bones, wanted so badly to be his good boy. To be his.

“Doin so good, Jimmy, so good.” Bones danced his fingers over Jim’s hips toward his cock, getting closer and closer, yet never making contact.

“B-bones, need this now, God, Bones, please.”

“Aww Jimmy, m’sorry darlin.” Bones moved his fingers back to Jim’s hole. “Count for me darlin.” Bones slapped Jim’s hole with two fingers.

“O-one, B-bones.”

“Good boy Jimmy, that’s right, keep goin.” Bones smacked Jim’s skin again and felt Jim push back against his fingers.

“T-two, Bones.” Jim took a deep shuddering breath. He would go crazy if he couldn’t come soon.

“Last one darlin, such a good, sweet boy, Jimmy.” Bones’ fingers met Jim’s flesh one last time.

“Th-three, Bones.” Jim was almost past his breaking point and had begun to drool into the mattress.

“More, Jimmy, that’s a boy.” Bones whispered into his skin as his tongue continued to assault his battered hole.

“ _W-we cannot achieve victory through strength of arms._ Bones, pleeease.” Jim’s voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper.

“You know how y’need to ask Jimmy.” Bones felt his own cock go rock hard with anticipation. He loved every single moment of worshipping Jim’s hole, but this? This moment was everything to him. He still had a hard time believing Jim could give this to him.

“Bones, need you, need you so bad Bones, need to come.” Jim was babbling, fearing he would lose the ability to speak all-together.

“Now, Jimmy, you know that’s not how we ask, is it darlin?” Bones dipped his head back and began to mercilessly plunder Jim’s ass. His tongue swirled and dipped faster and faster. His fingers were digging deeper and deeper into the twin globes of Jim’s ass to hold him open to Bones’ tongue.

“Pl-please.” Jim stuttered, “Daddy, please, please can I come?”

“Good boy, Jimmy, that’s what Daddy wanted to hear, you can come now baby boy.” Bones didn’t think it was possible for his own cock to get any harder but it did, he could feel the pre-come leaking from the tip and longed to touch himself, but this was Jim’s moment, this was all for him. A reward for being his good, sweet boy.

Bones went back to work on Jim’s asshole, blowing across his skin before his tongue dove back in. Jim was shaking all over now, his voice speaking nonsense words interspersed with moans.

“C’mon Jimmy, come for Daddy.” Bones whispered.

“Daddy, uuunnnnggghhh.” All Jim could do was moan through his orgasm. It ripped through him like a freight train and felt like it never would stop. He was so empty, yet completely full at the same time. “ThankyouDaddy, thankyouDaddy.” Jim babbled.

“Jim, you okay?” Bones asked.

Jim grunted as Bones slid his hands up his sweat-slicked back. Bones quickly untied Jim’s hands and helped him to roll over. He used the wash cloth he had left near the bed to wipe the sweat from Jim’s face then used it to clean Jim’s come from his stomach. He grabbed a water bottle and twisted the cap off. He held it up to Jim’s lips and Jim drank deeply. “Doin okay, Jim? How’re your hands feelin?”

“Good Bones.” Jim whispered, eyes closed.  “Hands’re fine too.”

Bones slipped into bed beside Jim and pulled him gently to lay with his head on Bones’ chest. “Thank you Jimmy, thank you for giving that to me.”

“Welcome, Bones, love you so much.”

“I love you too Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Daddy Kink. Yeah, I know what you're saying...I've posted a lot of Daddy Kink. Indeed I have, but this was the first one. Jim was insistent about this story and I wrote it in an hour. The computer keys were hot from how fast my fingers were flying over them! 
> 
> I am completely, madly and deeply in love with Eomer and will get him into a McKirk piece any way I can. He will show up again, my faithful Riders of Rohan!!


End file.
